Mystery
by sazdestar
Summary: Kim is a transg fer student who's moved back to La Push with her family. When she enters History class on her first day she meets Jared but what unfolds is a complete mystery! :
1. First Day

**Of course I don not own twilight!**

The absolute thought of school tomorrow was all I could think about. My name is Kim and my family and I just moved back to a small reservation called 'La Push' after 10 years of living away. My dad made us move back because he simply wasn't happy. He wanted to go back to his old roots and see if he could start up his own business. He had many friends here, but me, on the other had didn't. I wasn't exactly the type of girl who got a thrill out of boys and shopping, I was quiet, reserved and didn't like drama. My history of past relationships and popularity was non-existent and it didn't really bother me until now. I'm sitting here in the middle of an empty house waiting for the movers to deliver our belongings.

I didn't mind moving until I found out that I was being dumped in a school half way through a semester. I can imagine how the first day will go: I'll get weird looks by all the guys to see if I'm worthy of their attention and deathly looks from all the girls who think the 'new girl' will steal their boyfriend. I wasn't trying to be overly confident, from what I've read it's how it generally goes. So it's safe to say I'm not looking forward to the first day.

When the movers finally arrived it became more real to me that this move was realistic. I wasn't comfortable in my old town but it was something about the reservation that made me feel very uneasy. Unpacking my things was hard. It brought back old memories of my old house and friends not that I had many. I had one good friend called Sarah and she was the complete opposite of me. According to her she saw potential in me and that's why she befriended a girl like me. She was pretty much the only person I could confide in, it was hard to leave her but I suppose having a pessimistic opinion of this place will not help me in this transfer. By the time darkness fell I was feeling more and more nervous for tomorrow so I tried to find the good in this new school. 1. The school had no uniform so I could wear what I wanted. 2. I didn't have to do gym (thank god!) and 3. Maybe the people will be nicer then my old school. With those three thoughts in my head I fell asleep even with the nausea.

I woke up the next morning to find that it was raining. I wish this was just a random day of showers but from what I've been told it seems to be a regular occurrence her in La Push. My optimistic view for this day had just been dampened- no pun intended. The one thing I was looking forward to today was driving my new car to school. My parents gave it to me as an adjustment present to the new town. I don't think they wanted me getting sick every second day from walking in the rain so they decided to get me a car to save money on doctor bills. This was a complete advantage to me so I wouldn't have to keep asking for lifts as if I 14 again asking for permission to go places so I said I wouldn't complain.

I grabbed a slice of toast and headed to this not so famous school of mine. When I parked in the parking lot the nerves set in again. There wasn't as many people here as I expected but I suppose La Push isn't exactly..big. The first thing I noticed was that my fashion seriously didn't match everyone else's. I decided on a skirt that just skimmed my knee and a white blouse. Every other girl was wearing jeans and jumpers. This is going to be embarrassing!

The woman at the front desk tried to explain the timetable to me. I could see she was getting slightly pissed off that I was getting it so I just pretended I understood and walked away. My first class was trig so I made my way to the first class of complete humiliation. I was obviously late to class because pretty much every seat had been filled the only seat available was at the front of the classroom in front of the teacher- great!

First period wasn't too bad I just introduced myself to the teacher and he told me to sit down and what book to get. Luck was on my side when I already had the book from my old school which means I can save some cash and actually afford gas. My next class was History and I hated history. Me and history was just not meant to be. I just didn't understand why we had to learn about what happened in the past when it's in the past.

Once again I was late, I hope I don't make a habit of this because it just gives everyone an excuse to stare at me. Only one person has talked to me so far and that was a guy called Paul I think? H e pointed me in the wrong direction to history hence why I was late. I entered the classroom and most of the other students went quiet. This time the teacher made me introduce myself to the rest of the class which was pretty embarrassing. The only free seat was beside this guy called Jared, he was pretty... big. It didn't look like muscle it just looked like big bones. I think he has to be the biggest 17 year old boy I've ever seen. I sat down next to him and started looking through my bag for my notebook. 'From that introduction I'm presuming your new here' he said it startled me initially 'Erm yeah I'm afraid so' I said. He didn't look me in the face which I found quite odd. 'Don't worry you'll settle in sooner than you think in this place, I'm Jared' he said whilst turning himself towards me to shake my hand, 'Thanks, I'm Kim' I looked up to meet his glaze and then all of a sudden his face dropped as if I had this big zit on my face. He just stared. Did I do something? The teacher then cut in to start his lesson which I was so thankful for. This day just keeps getting worse, I only said two words to someone and they already think I'm weird looking. This is exactly why I don't like History, nothing good comes from history. When the lesson was over Jared just left and didn't say anything. Not even a glance. Boys are such a mystery.

**Hey guys please review! I'm not too sure about this story so if it's not good I won't continue thank you! :)**


	2. Bad News

The rest of the day went ok. The car ride home gave me a chance to rethink the whole day. Maybe this town wouldn't be as bad as I thought, the only bummer of the day was sitting beside that guy Jared and the look he gave me. During fifth period a girl called Emma introduced herself and showed me where to go. To my surprise I have about four classes with her everyday so hopefully I won't have to talk to myself all the time. She went through the people I was to stay away from and those who are alright to talk to. I was pretty shocked when Jared didn't get mentioned in the 'don't speak to' file but I wasn't too phased by him. Maybe he was just having a bad day? Who was I kidding, Of course it was me, he thought I was an absolute weirdo and here I was obsessing over it.

When I got home I had never felt so relieved in my life the first day of terror was finally over. I hoped tomorrow would be better, I'm sitting in my car listening to the rain hit off the window when I notice a rustling in the bushes. When I got out of the car to have a look what it was, it was gone. When I got inside I found a note on the coffee table to make my own dinner and to 'not wait up' some parents I have! There was a PS at the end of the letter as well, "PS. It would help if you unpacked the living room, Love Mom and Dad". So that is what my night entailed. For about an hour I tried to get started on the workload that the teachers gave me but very soon I got fed up and tired of it. I made myself a pot noodle and began to unpack for my parents who were too lazy to do it themselves.

When 9 o clock hit I was seriously contemplating going to bed but the phone began to ring. It gave me a bit of a fright but when I picked it up something odd happened. 'Hello?' I asked impatience tingling from my voice. 'Hello?' was there anyone at the end or was this just a prank? When I was about to hang up 'Hi' a male voice said then the phone went blank. What the hell? God this town is just so random.

When I went to get ready for bed the phone call wouldn't leave my mind. Maybe it was one of my dad's friends and was a little put off by the sound of a teenage girl. When I was closing my curtains I saw the rustle in the bush again. I just put it down to a bird or something there was no point getting worked up over a freaking bush. Christ this move was just not good for me, it's making me turn into a paranoid freak.

I felt groggy the next morning when the alarm went off. I, reluctantly, pulled myself out of bed and got ready for school. My parents obviously got in late seeing as they were still in bed and didn't get up to make their poor daughter breakfast, so I compromised and grabbed a pop tart from one of the million's of presses. Hopefully they'll have set up the TV for when I get from home school, I kind of feel out of touch with the real world.

When I got to school it was raining, again, so I had to run to my first period. Trig was ok, I just sat on my own but at least I didn't have to talk to myself, Emma sat in front of me so we chatted and she asked if I wanted to sit with her friends at lunch. I suppose that Jared guy was right in one sense when he said that I'd settle in sooner than later. On that note guess what my next period was, yes, History. To make history even worse I had to sit beside him which on one level made me feel so self conscious and on another level made me furious. I can't exactly skip on my second day so I decided just to endure it. I'm going to have to live with it until the end of the year anyways.

When I got to the classroom, to my surprise, he wasn't there. I thought he'd have taken another chance to make sure I was a freak. I sat down and started to root through my bag to find a pen when I heard the chair beside me scrape the floor, great, he was here. Luckily the teacher began the lesson so there was no awkward silences between us. I presumed at the end of the lesson he'd just dart off again. He was basically hopping off his chair the whole class. The sound of him hitting his pencil off the desk about 50 billion times was irritating me to the core. When the bell finally rang I started packing all my stuff away when I noticed I didn't hear a seat squek! Damn, what was I meant to say to him? I wonder if I just got up and left like he did would it be so bad. When all my stuff was away I had planned to just smile and walk. That's always the safe move. My plan was going great, I skimmed past him, gave him a short smile until I heard him call my name. 'Kim?'.. 'yes' I replied cautiously.

'I saw you talking to a few people this morning, guess I was right with the whole settling in' he said with a smart grin on his face. I instantly took to start hating him, 'I guess you were' I said half turning around to leave, 'Hey wait up, can I walk with you?' he asked 'Erm, yeah, I suppose?' what is up with this? First he gives me the death look which he did again today during class by the way and now he's being nice. My philosophy about boys is right. They are a complete mystery, you never know what they're thinking.

The walk to next period was awkward but for some reason he gave me a sense of safety, that nothing would happen to me as long as I was in his company. How weird was this? My first reaction of instant hate was wrong, I was growing to like him even though we've only said two words to each other. When we arrived at my classroom I turned to him, 'this was nice' he said, 'Yeah... nice' I replied. 'I'll see you at lunch yeah?' he asked with a hint of pleading 'Umm, yeah I'll see you in the cafeteria' I said with a smile. Then he stared in my eyes like he was trying to see through my me I felt paralysed. I couldn't move from this spot, his eyes held me in place, it felt.. normal. I finally snaqpped out of the daze when he said 'Bye, Kim' like he was about to cry. I am literally so confused. 'Bye' I said, then he walked away.

'What's up with you and Jared?' asked Emma when I finally took my seat. 'Jared?, oh nothing he just walked with me, we're in history together? I replied innocently. 'Ok?' she said quizzically 'Just be careful Kim, he's bad news' she said seriously. With that the teacher started talking but for the rest of the day those words wouldn't leave my mind.


End file.
